


not very pretty but we sure know how to run free

by sunflowerb



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Feels, Gen, various characters and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerb/pseuds/sunflowerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets from prompts given to me on tumblr. Features mainly sokai with sokairiku friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clue: Kairi on the island with a charm for Riku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSummerRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/gifts).



> A collection of short ficlets from prompts given to me on tumblr over the past few months. I'm thatsnicebutimmarried on tumblr if you want to follow me or send me prompts. All of these were written fairly quickly so they aren't exactly my top notch work, but I still like them enough to share them. This is the first KH fic I've posted on AO3, but I've got over 50 on ff.net, where I am also sunflowerb. 
> 
> Title from the song "Team" by Lorde. For Rose and Brooke (ramblingredrose and soraspromise on tumblr)

**Prompt: “Clue” (Person in a location with an object): Kairi on the play island with a lucky charm for Riku, from ramblingredrose on tumblr**

"How are you doing?"

"Alright. Still kind of tired."

Kairi fixes him with a look. 

Riku sighs and looks out at the ocean, tinted pink and orange in the dying light. “Better. Much better, really. I’ll never be able to take back what I did, but I don’t feel so weighed down anymore.”

Kairi smirks. “That’s probably because you cut all that hair off.”

Riku rolls his eyes. “I thought you were the one trying to get me to have a serious conversation?” Kairi laughs and nudges his shoulder playfully. 

"Just trying to keep you from getting too broody." They fall into comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kairi clears her throat. Riku watches as she pulls something out of her bag. "I made you something," she says, holding up a small object. "To always help you find the light."

The colors of the star-shaped charm echo the colors in the sky; dark indigo at the outer tips of the shells and dotted with tiny white stars, turning to pink, to orange, to yellow and light blue at the center, where rests a pair of white wings around a white sun. 

"It’s meant to be sunrise," Kairi explains and Riku takes the charm delicately from her hands, staring at it in awe. "No matter how far into the darkness you’ve been, or how far into it you may ever go again, this will always bring you back here, to us, to the light." She smiles. "To the dawn. This charm will keep you on the path of light."

For a moment Riku can’t say a word. “Us?” he finally says, and Kairi nods. “Sora helped.” She laughs suddenly. “Well, I say helped. He tried to help, but he kept messing things up so I only let him paint the final clear coat. But it’s the thought that counts, and this is meant to be from both of us.”

Riku feels tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve friends like you?"

"Nothing," Kairi says, giving him a soft smile. "But that’s the best thing about friendship, isn’t it? It’s not about who you deserve. It’s about people who love you anyway."

And suddenly Riku has half a mind to chuck that charm into the ocean. 

He doesn’t need any superstitious shells to keep him on the road to light. He already has the two best good luck charms anyone could ever ask for. 


	2. Get Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Get Me” (one character saving another), Sora and Aerith, from ramblingredrose Note: Takes place during the heartless invasion of Radiant Garden during KH2.

He cannot fight, but he cannot fall. 

Every dark soldier that falls to his blade is another heart headed for Kingdom Hearts. Every heartless he doesn’t fell is another danger covering the world and seeking out more victims. He must destroy them. He can’t. The worlds are damned if he doesn’t.

The worlds are damned if he does.

And through it all, he is so tired.

But if he falls so does Radiant Garden, and so do the worlds. 

Sora’s running ragged and he knows it. His body is going on pure adrenaline and even that is running out. The keyblade is getting heavier and heavier in his blistered hands. His feet ache so much he thinks he may collapse with every step. His bruises have bruises and his head is starting to swim. He’s out of potions, out of magic, out of hope. His friends have long since disappeared into the throngs of heartless.  

Somewhere in the back of his exhausted mind he realizes he’s not going to make it out of this. Chosen One or not, there’s just too many and he is just too weak. But of course he keeps fighting. 

What else is there to do?

He swings too hard at one of the flying metal soldiers and loses his balance, toppling over and falling hard on the ground. He tries to get up but his strength seems to have deserted him. For a brief moment, he considers giving up…

Flowers. Suddenly he smells flowers, and for a moment he imagines he is back on his island, surrounded by hibiscus with Kairi at his side. And then reality blooms back into his consciousness like the healing magic above his head as his muscles heal and his strength and stamina returns. When his head clears he looks around to see Yuffie battling off the heartless surrounding him while Aerith finishes her spell. 

"Are you alright?" she asks, smiling gently. Sora nods and gives her a grin.

"Yeah, thanks to you! You really saved me there!" 

If possible, her smile gets sweeter. “Of course. You’re the Keyblade Wielder. We have to protect you. And even if you weren’t, you’re still our friend.”

Sora scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. Feeling normal again, he realizes the area was not as densely packed with heartless as it had seemed, or perhaps Yuffie was better than he thought. It was nearly emptied now, the last heartless retreating to join their numerous ranks beyond the next hill.  

"Yeah, but still, that was a close one. I can’t thank you enough. Maybe one day I’ll find some way to return the favor."

Aerith just gives him that lovely smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

(The day to return the favor comes. He gets there too late. 

They all do.

He visits the spot where she saved him so long ago and plants hibiscus in her memory.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to end up sad but it demanded to be sad. I'M SORRY


	3. Romantic Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantic Kiss for Sora/Kairi, from Rosie again. Note: Takes place during a KH3 type scenario.

Chaos. The darkness is everywhere. From their vantage point outside the castle they can see it seeping through the streets all over town. 

"Sora, you’ve got experience in the Grid. Get in there and get the town’s defense system working again," Aqua is saying, remarkably calm despite the danger. "Lea, you stay here and keep any heartless from getting to the computer. Everyone else, fan out, and take down as many as you can." 

Lea heads immediately back into the castle, but Sora stalls for just a moment, watching the friends he hold so dear as they sprint off towards the Creeping, crawling, shivering blackness overtaking Radiant Garden.

He can’t linger, there’s too much to do. He makes it three steps before he turns around, the force pulling too strongly on his heart to let it go.

"Kairi!" he shouts, and watches as she stops and turns. She frowns in confusion as he marches towards her.

"Sora, what it is? We’ve got work to—" He sweeps her into his arms and presses his lips to hers. She gasps into his mouth but soon enough she’s winding her arms around his neck and kissing him back just as fiercely. He holds her tight, and for a moment the sounds of the battle all around him seems to fade away, and he kisses her desperately, passionately, as if he’ll never see her again.

(After all, for all know he knows, he might not.) 

They’re both panting a bit when pulls away to rest his forehead against hers. “Be safe,” he tells her, and she nods, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You too," she replies, and kisses him once more, just briefly, before he has to let her go. He files away the quick smile she gives him, armors himself with it, and throws himself into the fray.


	4. Jawline Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jawline Kiss for Sora/Kairi, from soraspromise on tumblr/ seasidehearts on ff.net

"Are you having a staring contest with yourself or have you turned into a narcissist in the past year?" Sora jumps and spins to see Kairi standing in the doorway of his bathroom, watching him scrutinize his appearance in the mirror.

"What are-"

"Let myself in," she says with a smile. “And you didn’t answer my question."

Sora scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Oh, yeah, it’s just…” he looks back at his reflection. “It’s still kind of weird. I changed so much without being awake to see it. Sometimes it feels like I’m not looking at my own face.”

Kairi laughs and skips up behind him to clap her hands on his shoulders and rest her head by his. “Oh it’s still your face.” His face or not, Sora feels it heating up at her proximity. “Just a bit longer maybe,” Kairi continues, poking his cheek with her finger “And a bit more…” she presses a kiss to his jawline and Sora watches his cheeks fill with blood, “defined.” She smiles brightly. “You look good.”

And off she goes, leaving Sora to stare at his reflection, or more specifically, the lipstick mark on his jaw.


End file.
